Don't tell me with your body
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura solo conoce una manera de amar… Naruto le enseñara que esa no es la única forma.


_Advertencias: Palabras obscenas y Ooc_

_Pareja: Sakura/Naruto_

_Espero que lo disfruten._

_._

_._

_**Don't tell me with your body**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Solo follamos.

El hecho que mi reivindicado novio me mirara con lastima y algo de celos me llevo a la conclusión que, tal vez, no debí decirlo en este momento.

—Quiero que comencemos derecho. Fue cuando nos separamos y no significo nada. Lo juro.

Apretaba mi puño, preparada a utilizarlo si se atrevía a ofenderme. Naruto suavizo su mandíbula- estaba rechinando sus dientes- y extendió su palma, invitándome a tomarlo.

Sonreí avergonzada. A pesar de todo sé que no estuvo bien. Tal vez no era mi novio en ese entonces, pero solo rompimos una semana y, definitivamente, es un corto y paupérrimo tiempo. No debí acostarme con otro.

Me abrazo fuerte, conteniéndose así de darme una buena y merecida puteada. Él es increíblemente condescendiente, si él me dijera en primer lugar que se acostó con otra le hubiera gritado un rato extremadamente largo, para luego besarlo y pedirle que me haga el amor.

Somos algo diferentes en ese sentido.

Ahora Naruto se portara tierno, como siempre es, pero no tocara ni una hebra de mi vello púbico. Será una venganza mortífera para mí y él lo sabe.

—Que voy a hacer contigo, Sakura—susurro entre mi cabello, besando mi frente y mi nariz.

—¿Amarme?—murmuro temerosa. Estoy escondida entre sus brazos musculosos, ya con poca valentía.

Sí Naruto me hubiera recriminado sería mejor. Así se descargaría conmigo de una sola vez y yo sabré lo que siente en realidad.

Se contiene tanto que ni siquiera me besa. Solo roza mis labios con los suyos, tratando de no caer en mí ya conocido juego.

Lo embobo con besos.

Siempre ha sido así y no cambiara.

Antes que yo pueda reaccionar y besarlo me aleja de él, invitándome a sentarme en el sofá.

Estamos en su casa, en su sala. Yo lo busque y fue, más que nada, por la culpa que me carcomía.

Me senté distraída en él, lo veía mover sus labios diciéndome algo. No sé que era, pero de pronto se sentó a ahorcada sobre mí, sin aplastarme con su peso.

—¿Sakura, me estas escuchando?

La situación me parece de repente cómica. Naruto se coloco como siempre me pongo yo sobre él… solo que yo si me atrevo a rozar nuestros sexos mientras nos besamos como Dios manda.

Él, en cambio, toma de mi mejilla y me vuelve a hablar.

—¿Lo hace mejor que yo?

Entonces es que, mierda, recuerdo cada cosa sucedida en mi recamara. Sus manos, sus labios y su pe… ¡Mierda Naruto! ¡Estas no son preguntas que se hacen a una chica!

—¿Qué?—es lo único que puedo decir, antes que me atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

—Que si es mejor que yo follando, Sakura.

—Estas siendo absurdo, Naruto. ¿Acaso yo te he preguntado si Hinata es mejor que yo en la cama?

El sonríe, sus mejillas zorrunas son reveladoramente adorables. Mueve con una mano su cabellera dorada, permitiéndome ver su rostro ya maduro.

Naruto es muy atractivo y sus ojos azules son su arma final. Si los ves, caes. Así de fácil.

—Ciertamente tiene un dote que tú careces…—dijo, mirando mis pechos.

Lo empujo indignada.

¡Que le jodan al imbécil! Sí quiere unas tetas con patas que vuelva con Hinata.

Naruto ríe como imbécil en suelo, sosteniéndose el estomago. Él no supera esa etapa de su infancia. Yo lo miro con ferocidad, estoy tan furiosa.

—Pues, para que lo sepas: Sasuke está mejor equipado.

He mentido y no me importa. Es mi orgullo el que fue herido.

Naruto cesa la carcajada, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como un rayo. Me toma el hombro derecho y me tira en el sofá.

—¿Es por eso que te acostaste con él?

Él esta rechinando los dientes de vuelta, conteniéndose.

He estado tanto tiempo enamorada de Sasuke que teme que caiga en sus brazos. Y hasta yo pensaba que sería así, que estando con Naruto no lo olvidaría.

Así que cuando volvió, Naruto y yo decidimos dejarnos. Fue una semana de prueba.

Él la libro exitosamente, ya que pesar de las insinuaciones de su ex novia- Hinata- él no ha realizado nada tan estúpido como yo-acostarme con Sasuke-.

En mi caso no puede resistir la tentación. Sasuke es todo lo que una mujer puede soñar de un hombre en lo físico.

Hasta de cierto modo se puede decir que tiene una técnica de sexo único. Y un buen equipo entre la entre pierna- aunque Naruto lo supera- y todo lo hace condenadamente bien.

Solo que falto algo.

Cuando terminamos él se acostó dándome la espalda. No emitió ni una palabra, solo se quedo así, sin dormir.

Yo mire el techo. Fue una follada increíble, pero solo eso. No sentía nada más aparte de un orgasmo.

Fue sexo vacio.

Con Naruto es diferente.

Nosotros no tenemos sexo, nosotros hacemos el amor.

—No—bisbise, él se ha aproximado a mi—No fue por eso.

Naruto se ha quedado a centímetros de mi cara, sosteniéndose del brazo del sofá.

—¿Porque lo hiciste, Sakura?—su nariz comenzó a rozar la mía y cerré los ojos recibiendo sus caricias.

—Porque soy una estúpida—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir—Perdóname. Perdóname. Por favor.

Sus labios. Los añoro como nunca, quiero que me bese tanto.

—¿Cuándo te enamoraras de mi, Sakura?—dice bajo sobre mi nariz, haciéndome inhalar su aliento mentolado.

Yo ya estoy enamorada.

De ti.

Naruto.

—¿Cuándo decidirás amarme como yo te amo?

Y lo beso. Quiera o no. Tengo capturado sus labios y no lo beso como si buscara tener sexo con él o excitarlo o algo así… Lo beso con amor. Tratando que entienda el mensaje, que comprenda que lo amo a él.

Él me aparta cuando humedezco sus mejillas con mis lágrimas y me abraza fuerte, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Sakura, Dímelo.

—Naruto-kun…

—¡Dímelo!

Un sollozo sale de mi boca. Él se pone de pie, claramente decepcionado.

—Naruto—susurro—Espera, por favor.

Él se detiene, esperando mi respuesta.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia él. Ahora me he dado cuenta que tiene esa simpática pijama encima y sonrió chistosa.

Estoy frente a frente con Naruto, lo miro a los ojos y me acerco para besarlo de vuelta.

Él, sin embargo, lleva hacia atrás su cara.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura?

Yo lo miro ceñuda. Este estúpido no se da cuenta que le quiero demostrar cuanto lo amo.

Vuelvo a acercármele y él vuelve a alejarse.

Apretó mi puño inconscientemente y zapateo.

Intento una vez más y Naruto se vuelve a alejar.

No lo soporto, ¡él es un verdadero imbécil!

Y lo golpeo, tan duro que choca con la pared.

—¡Te trataba de mostrar cuanto te amo, baka!

Estoy roja por la confesión tan directa. No entiendo como Naruto puede decir estas cosas sin sonrojarse siquiera.

Él sonríe, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí. Palmotea mi cabeza.

—No me lo digas con tu cuerpo, Sakura.

Y es allí que lo entiendo. Él porque lo amo a él ahora.

—Te amo, Naruto—me abraza, sonriendo contra mi cabeza.

Él nunca ha puesto el sexo como instrumento de amor, ni los besos. Sin embargo me lo ha demostrado con hechos: él me cuida, me protege, me alivia, me acompaña… todo de manera incondicional. Por eso el sexo nunca está en sus prioridades a pesar de ser muy bueno en la materia. Él prefiere pasear conmigo, ver las estrellas… muchas cosas sin sentido.

Él realmente me ama y me lo ha dicho- mostrado- de tantas maneras diferentes.

—Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Yo beso su frente y río ante su sonrojo.

—Sí.

Entonces es él quien me besa en los labios.

…

_¿Qué tal?_

_Hace tiempo que no hago un Saku-Naru._

_Y ya extrañaba a la pareja…_

_Sí les gusto déjenme un review bonito, vale?_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Paz_

_;)_


End file.
